Miku
[[Archivo:Tumblr_o7phocm3JZ1qzq2udo1_1280.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Bahi JD.]] Miku es una Canción Original Vocaloid y la primera del grupo Anamanaguchi. Fue publicada un 27 de mayo de 2016 y actualmente supera los 4 millones de visitas en YouTube. Fue la canción de apertura en los conciertos de la MIKU EXPO 2016 en Norte América. Puede ser comprada en iTunes, Google Play y Amazon. Comentario de los Autores: *''"Todo lo que quería hacer era seguirte..."'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku English Música y Letra: Anamanaguchi Ilustración: Bahi JD *YouTube *Spotify Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *MIKU EXPO 2016 E.P. Letra *Inglés por Nacha. Inglés= (oo - ee - oo) (oo - ee - oo) (oo - ee - oo) (oo - ee - oo) Miku,Miku You can call me Miku. Blue hair, blue tie Hiding in your wi-fi Open secrets Anyone can find me Hear Your Music Running through my mind I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) I'm on top of the world Because of you All I wanted to do Is follow you I'll keep singing along To all of you I'll keep singing along I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) Miku, Miku What's it like to be you? 20,20 Looking in the rear-view Play me Break me Make me feel like Superman You can do anything you want I'm on top of the world Because of you All I wanted to do Is follow you I'll keep singing along To all of you I'll keep singing along I'm on top of the world Because of you I do nothing that they could never do I'll keep playing along with all of you I'll keep playing along. I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) I'm thinkig Miku, Miku (oo - ee - oo) Where were we walking together? I will see you in the end I'll take where you've never been And bring you back again Listen to me with your eyes I'm watching you from in the sky If you forget, I'll fade away I'm asking you to let me stay So bathe me in your magic light And keep it on in darkest night I need you here to keep me strong To live my life and sing along I'm waiting with you wide awake Like your expensive poison snake You found me here inside a dream Walk through the fire, straight to me |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas Carpainter Remix thumb|220px|Portada del Álbum. Para el E.P de Amanaguchi, Carpainter realizó un remix de la canción. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku English Letra: Anamanaguchi Música: Carpainter *Soundcloud Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *S/S17 LLLL Remix thumb|220px|Portada del Álbum. Para el E.P de Amanaguchi, LLLL realizó un remix de la canción. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku English Letra: Anamanaguchi Música: LLLL *Soundcloud Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *S/S17 Ben Aqua Remix thumb|200px|Portada del Álbum. Para el E.P de Amanaguchi, Ben Aqua realizó un remix de la canción. Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku English y Ben Aqua Letra: Anamanaguchi Música: Ben Aqua Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *S/S17 MINO MINO Remix thumb|220px|Portada del Álbum. Para el E.P de Amanaguchi, MINO MINO realizó un remix de la canción. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku English Letra: Anamanaguchi Música: MINO MINO *Soundcloud Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *S/S17 Lazerdisk Remix thumb|220px|Portada del Álbum. Para el E.P de Amanaguchi, Lazerdisk realizó un remix de la canción. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku English Letra: Anamanaguchi Música: Lazerdisk *Soundcloud Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *S/S17 Japonesa thumb|280px|Portada del Álbum. El 24 de marzo de 2017 fue publicada una versión en japonés de la canción. Actualmente supera las 7 mil visitas en YouTube. Comentario de los Autores: *''"Todo lo que quería hacer era seguirte..."'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Anamanaguchi *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *S/S17 Letra *Kanji y Romaji tomados de vocadb. Kanji= ミク、ミク　私はミク 青い髪　ツインテール 画面の　向こうの世界 から聞こえるのMusic 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) あなたがいれば私 無敵になれるきがする 歌い続けるいつまでも 歌い続ける 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) ミク、ミク　未来のガール 教えて　明日のリアビュー 遊んで壊れるまで どこまでも飛んでける あなたがいれば私 無敵になれるきがする 歌い続けるいつまでも 歌い続ける 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) 私はミク、ミク　(うーいーう) ともに歩んできた　世界の果てまで 最後の扉をあけても　そばにいるよね 空の向こうから　あなたを見ているの 私を忘れないで消えてしまうから 二人の秘密の場所で　夜もだきしめて あなたがいるから　私は強くなれるの 夢の中で見た　燃えている炎 手を離さないで　突き抜けていくの |-| Romaji= Miku, Miku watashi wa Miku Aoi kami twintail Gamen no mukou no sekai Kara kikoeru no Music Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Anata ga ire ba watashi Muteki ni nareru kiga suru Utaitsudukeru itsu made mo Utaitsudukeru Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Miku, Miku mirai no girl Oshie te ashita no rear-view Ason de kowareru made Doko made mo ton de keru Anata ga ire ba watashi Muteki ni nareru kiga suru Utaitsudukeru itsu made mo Utaitsudukeru Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Watashi wa Miku Miku (oo ee oo) Tomoni ayun de ki ta sekai no hate made Saigo no tobira wo ake te mo soba ni iru yo ne Sora no mukou kara anata wo mi te iru no Watashi wo wasure nai de kiete shimau kara Futari no himitsu no basho de yoru mo dakishime te Anata ga iru kara watashi wa tsuyoku nareru no Yume no naka de mi ta moe te iru honoo Te wo hanasa nai de tsukinuke te iku no |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería tumblr_o8womy46Xm1qanw3wo2_1280.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Bahi JD. Enlaces *Imagenes oficiales en Tumblr. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Sin traducción